


Heels

by wolfie_slays



Series: Starker Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, High Heels, M/M, Pet Names, boys in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Peter finds a pair of Pepper's old heels :)





	Heels

So I feel like Peter would have just been rummaging around in Tony’s wardrobe, maybe looking for a clean shirt or smth after being down in the lab, when he spots this Louboutin box in the corner. The gift tag says ’ _Pepper_ ’ on it so Peter’s like yikes maybe I should leave this one alone… but a quick look won’t hurt, right? So he opens the box and reveals a gorgeous pair of patent Louboutin stilettos and lo and behold, they’re in his size!

So then of course he _should_ put them back and never speak of them again, but the leather is so shiny and he’s always been fascinated by how powerful Ms. Potts and Ms. Natasha look when they’re wearing heels, so he decides that okay, he’ll just try them on for fun and _then_ he’ll put them back.

They’re uncomfortable, and he’s having issues with balancing, but stood in just Tony’s band tee and Louboutins?? _Goddamn_ his legs look good, and his ass is bordering on fantastic. He does a wobbly spin in the mirror, when he catches Tony stood in the doorway with a quirked eyebrow.

Peter’s just like oh shit and starts fumbling with the shoes, trying to take them off, when Tony just raises his hand and says ‘Stop. Stand still.’ and starts circling his boy. Peter very quickly realises Tony’s hard, and because he’s just a needy, slutty boy that makes _him_ start to get hard.

Ten minutes later Tony’s got Peter bent over the dresser, practically holding him up whilst he fucks him, still wearing Tony’s band tee and those heels, alternating between calling him a cheap rentboy and the most beautiful thing in the world. Peter cums when Tony wraps a hand around his neck and whispers 'I want you to cum all over those pretty shoes like the kept boy that you are.’.

Safe to say several packages of designer clothes, including an obscene number of Louboutin heels, arrive at the tower the next day, all addressed to Peter.


End file.
